Happenings
by leontinees
Summary: Because many things are said and done through a journey, so here are some of them. Multi-character stories, contains a bit of drama and humor. CHAPTER 7: Sheba wants to learn.
1. Isaac is doubting his doings

_Hello! These will be short stories involving the protagonists and some others. One chapter per character._ _I_ _t may include personal pairings._ _I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

 **ISAAC**

.

Isaac sighed deeply. Again. Standing on the deck, leaning with his elbows on the gunwale, eyes closed and his forehead resting over his crossed hands. His mind was a chaos of decisions and choices, but none of them were any pleasant, to say the least.

He just couldn't stop thinking about it. How everything ended up to be.

Felix was with him, at the wheel, just a few steps away. It was their turn to watch tonight, Garet and Jenna wouldn't come to replace them until sunrise... so they could very well have a bit of a chat.

\- Isaac - he called him quietly but perfectly audible in the peaceful night.

The blond adept looked up, and Felix made a move with his head telling the other to come closer.

\- What's bothering you? - he asked when Isaac was next to him.

\- Many things, actually - admitted the younger boy, almost sighing tiredly again.

\- Anything in special?

\- Well... - Isaac thought a little how to put it in words - I'm just having a difficult time getting over how much of an idiot I am.

\- What do you mean? - inquired Felix, confused.

\- All this time... - his friend tried to explain, rubbing his forehead - Since the very moment the task was bestowed upon Garet and me, I thought we were doing the right thing. That I was playing the great hero here: going on an adventure, chasing after the bad guys, trying to rescue my friend and my teacher, solving mysteries, killing monsters, helping out people in need... as saving-the-world stuff, get it?

\- Yes. And?

\- And now that I actually know the truth, I feel like the stupidest boy in Weyard. We were chasing after a lie, a complot, trying to stop the real good guys! My friends didn't need to be saved, having you protecting them; mysteries only led to more mysteries, and although we actually helped people with their troubles, we still didn't have the slightest clue about what we were really getting ourselves into. Yeah, such a big hero I am!

Felix listened to him in silence. None of them were talkative people, but even they needed to rant sometimes to stress out.

\- Isaac - he spoke calmly - You were never wrong, you simply didn't know all the truth. You chose to do the right thing with the little you knew.

His friend looked at him again, not very convinced, so Felix continued.

\- What did you know? That a group of strangers appeared in your home village, assaulted a sacred mountain, stole valuable relics from an ancient temple and kidnapped two people, before abandoning you and Garet to your likely death in an erupting volcano. Not exactly what anyone would take as good references.

\- Yes, but they...

\- They did it out of desperation and fear, true, but how could you know? They were still bad things to do. It is not your fault everything ended like that. We were raised with the belief of Alchemy destroying the world if it was ever released. Don't you think I also was scared out of my pants at first?

\- Really? - Isaac doubted, raising an eyebrow - You were scared "out of your pants"?

Felix couldn't help a little smile.

\- Yes, of course I was. The fact that right now I could give you one hell of a battle doesn't mean it was always like that. Believe me, Menardi was an awesome warrior as much as she was an awful instructor.

With the mention of the proxian, a shadow fell over Isaac's face. There was something he wanted to ask, but wasn't sure how. After all, they all had just recently joined parties for a common goal, and any misunderstanding could be lethal to their teamwork.

\- How did it feel? Doing what you did... - he shut up abruptly - Sorry, that hasn't come out the way I intended. I meant...

\- I had to wear a mask - Felix interrupted, not taking offense - Going back home after three years, the purpose I was there for, and only to leave again... it couldn't be _me_. So I wore a mask, making _another person_ doing all that.

\- Well, I hope you don't order us any meanie play like that, now that you've got more underlings to command - Isaac attempted to joke.

\- Underlings? - the older venusian repeated, shaking his head - No, nothing of the sort. You're still the leader of your group, Isaac. I need partners, not underlings. And in fact, more times than not I would appreciate some help about what to do next, since Kraden only cares about scientific matters and such.

Hearing that, a small smile crept upon the blond's face. It felt nice being friends again, specially knowing the harsh task waiting ahead; knowing that Felix may very well be considered a traitor to the teachings of the village, but was still a good person after all. And the same... the same could be said about himself... right? They all were about to violate Vale's most sacred laws, but they were doing it for the greater good.

Feeling reassured, Isaac extended a hand towards Felix. He, without hesitating a second, took one of his off the wheel and shook firmly his fellow adept's.

\- I am glad to have you and Garet by my side again. And I'm sure Jenna is very happy too.

Isaac's heart skipped a beat at the female's name, but tried not to show any different reaction.

\- Me too (cough)... I mean, _we_ are too. Emm... I'll go up the mast to watch now.

Felix saw him scurrying away, curious about his odd slip with words, but didn't say anything.

And the night became silent once again.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


	2. Garet lacks female attention

.

 **GARET**

.

Garet was fuming behind them, a few steps away. He hadn't said anything, but his demeanour was a clear sign that something was wrong. Isaac, knowing well his friend, thought he was hungry; Ivan assumed that even fire adepts were not ok with the damned overheat in Lamakan; and Mia simply guessed Garet was not a morning person... even if it was already afternoon.

\- Hey, let's take a break here - proposed Isaac after entering the relieving fresh shadow of a cavern.

They all agreed. The fight against the Manticore had been exhausting, not so much for the monster itself but because they were already worn out after walking three days across the desert. Luckily enough, the map stated that they were already in the last cave. The next exit will take them to the lush fields of middle Angara.

\- Now, Garet... - Ivan said, trying to light up the mood - Could you tell us what's the matter? You've been sulking since we left Lama Temple.

The martian looked at him, feigning offense.

\- What? I don't _sulk_.

\- Yes, you do - added Mia kindly, also trying to correct whatever the issue may be.

\- I still have an apple - Isaac murmured, starting to rummage through his bag.

His offer, though, went unnoticed.

\- I tell you guys I'm perfectly ok - Garet grumbled, crossing his arms.

\- Garet, don't force me to read your mind - Ivan insisted - I'm sure there are things there that I totally don't want to know.

\- You cunning midget... - he retorted, but the wind adept remained unfazed, so he gave in - Damn, if you want so much to know, it's because I'm jealous. Are you happy now?

\- Jealous? - both Ivan and Mia repeated - Of what?

\- Of him!

And Garet pointed a finger to his best friend, who was still minding his own business with the bag.

\- Maybe a cookie would be better? But I think Ivan ate the last one...

\- His clueless-ness always irritated me, but it got worse since we started traveling! We are four in the group, giving a hand whenever is needed. Why people only notice him? Specially pretty girls! Doesn't that tick you off too?

\- I... I am not really interested in girls' attention, sorry - Mia apologized - And for what I've understood from your stories, you were the troublesome of the two, with him making the amends.

\- I help only because people are in need - answered Ivan, always his selfless one - I don't care about recognition. What girls are you talking about anyway?

\- Don't tell me you haven't even looked at them - he whined with desperation - Mia passes, but you are a fifteen-years-old _male_! The innkeeper in Vault wasn't that great of a thing, right, but what about that gorgeous girl we saved from drowning when she became a tree? What was her name again... Jill! Now that was a bosom where I happily could lay my head on forever.

\- W-what? Bosom? - the polite imilan stuttered, blushing - Garet, that's not a respectful way to talk about women... or to talk about anyone, actually!

\- This is far from an insult, is indeed a compliment! - the Mars adept talked back, not willing to feel embarrassed - Jill was even grateful enough to give us some nuts.

\- No, there aren't nuts left either - Isaac said, not really following his friend's rant.

\- And that's not all - the redhead was really getting into it, now that he had a chance to vent out - Same thing happened with that girl Feizhi in Xian. We _all_ helped saving her wannabe-boyfriend Hsu, even behind her father's back, and at the end she only had eyes for Isaac! It seemed as any moment Feizhi would take out rings and ask him into marriage. Truth be told, she was too skinny for my taste, but she still had a pretty face.

\- I also thought women in Xian were beautiful, if that's any help - the blond tried to solidarize with the older boy.

\- Yeah, thanks for that at least, man - Garet smiled, feeling better - Also the same with Master Hama. At first she seemed more interested in you, Sol knows why, but at the end all her attention went to Isaac. Talking about the dark future that awaited ahead of him and Felix, the things _he_ will have to endure... and what about us? Were we plastered in the wall or something?

\- I think master Hama was trying to warn him - Mia opined - If there was anything equally horrible waiting for us, I'm sure she would have said so too.

\- Ah, what a waste... - Garet ran a hand through his hair - Such a fine mature lady! Calm, tall, composed, wise... and also very attractive!

\- A mint won't do, Mia is the only one who actually likes it - mumbled Isaac, half of his belongings out the bag.

The three adepts looked at their leader, wondering if they should call him back to the conversation.

\- Anyway... - the other valean spoke again - We should divide in parts, to make it fair.

\- What do you mean? - Ivan asked, confused.

\- Exactly that! Next time we help anyone, only one of us stands for and takes the thanks. As saying, Isaac gets the mayors, you can talk with animals and children, Mia is good managing elders... and I keep the pretty ladies for myself! Neat, right?

His grin was received with exasperated sighs. Just at that moment, seemed like Isaac finally caught up with them.

\- Here, Garet! - he offered him a half-eaten bread - You can have it, I'll be ok 'til we arrive to the next inn.

The fire adept was going to say something about the misunderstanding, but ultimately decided the food had no fault, so he shut his mouth and took it. Thus, the matter was forgotten and never mentioned again... at least until Karagol Sea.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


	3. Ivan likes them silky

_Yes, I am naming this SilkyShipping from now on! :D_

* * *

 **IVAN**

.

Ivan was too young for love, or so he thought. He was only fifteen after all, and still had a lot to learn before he could consider himself ready to settle down and share the rest of his life with a special one. Besides, even master Hammet had said laughing that he wouldn't be able to fall in love until he grew out of Layana's motherly feelings and stopped believing her the most beautiful woman in Weyard, so another could claim such place in his heart; then Ivan replied he likely would stay single forever, since lady Layana _was_ the nicest and prettiest female he knew.

But maybe, just maybe, he was old enough for a crush, right?

The Jupiter adept had never been in Xian before. Until now he was still a school student, so master Hammet had took him only to the closest cities and towns from Kalay for him to see how trades and negotiations were made; only once, years ago, he traveled to Tolbi by land in a sort-of familiy vacation, with lady Layana and Bunza-san coming too.

\- _This time would have been special_ \- Ivan thought upon entering the eastern city.

He was supposed to accompany master Hammet since the beginning in Xian until the end in Tolbi, but the earthquake had forced the caravan to stray from their route and take immediate refuge in the nearest town, Vault; later, Hammet's cherished Shaman's Rod was stolen because Ivan (very shamefully) fell asleep during his first chance ever at night-watching; and finally, they couldn't go back to Kalay either because of the meteor shower next day that destroyed the bridge.

And still, somehow, he made it to Xian along with his friends. Curious how everything turned out to be.

\- Hey look, there's a djinni over there! - Garet shouted, pointing up a ledge.

Villagers frowned upon them for the ruckus the fire adept was making, forcing the other three to bow down apologetically; but nobody looked for the mentioned _djinni_ , since they didn't know what it was anyway.

\- Garet, for Mercury's sake, stop yelling everywhere! We are right beside you and can hear you perfectly fine.

\- C'mon Mia, don't be mad - he wasn't really paying attention to her, focused on the elemental creature - I think it's one of yours!

But after looking around, they realized there was no way to get where the blue djinn was happily bouncing. No rock to move, no sprout to grow, no torch to lit, no shrub to whirlwind and no fire to douse... not even a simple stair to go up, since the only one available leaded to the martial dojo.

That is, until Garet noticed a girl passing by them, wearing a fuchsia blouse and white skirt, carrying what seemed a heavy vase full of water. The girl, concentrated in her task, ignored them and poured the water in the big deposit standing by the ledge, and then went back to the river to refilling her vase. Not wanting to catch her eye, Garet silently started making gestures to his friends, simulating his oh-so-excelent-plan, worthy of his best days pranking people back in Vale.

Isaac, being his best friend, immediately understood and couldn't help to facepalm; Mia was next, and hastily whispered "No" repeatedly while shaking her head; but poor Ivan, deemed to be the smartest of the four, was too slow to grasp Garet's bright plan until it was too late to avoid it. And thus, it happened that when the girl was again close enough to them, the redhead so very unsubtlely bumped into her, making her slender frame unable to stabilize the weight of the vase after being pushed by his bulky one. The water spilled out completely, forming a big puddle barely a meter away from the ledge.

\- What are you doing?! - the girl yelled angrily - You made me spill the water! Now I must get it again.

\- Uh, sorry there... we are kinda on a rush.

The Mars adept didn't sound sorry at all, and it was obvious the girl was taking an offense for that. This wasn't going to anything good, so before the situation could turn even worse, Ivan stepped in.

\- Please, excuse us - he said very sincerely - My friend is definitely a blockhead and has no manners. As apology, let me carry the next vase, to make up for the one **he** spilled.

After this, she turned to face him directly for the first time, and the blond immediately was lost at words. It was a real novelty for someone like him, who could control rays and bolts, to feel shocked just for the mere presence of another human being, but there was no sense in denying it. Her long and shiny hair was deep green, same as the emeralds master Hammet once bought to gift lady Layana with a pair of earrings.

\- Very well - the beauty said - It seems at least one of you knows how to properly apologize. Pick up the vase - her voice and face calmed a bit.

\- Way to go, man! - Garet muttered, giving him the two thumbs up - I owe you one. Just keep her entertained until we finish our business here, ok? Mia, freeze!

Ivan would have wanted to reply something (preferably about someone getting his butt plasma-ed very soon), but the girl was already leaving without him, so he took the vase and followed her.

\- This work is hard on my back - she said, annoyed, when the kalayan reached her side by the river - I must carry water every day. I can't stand it!

The wind mage didn't know what to respond to that, so he remained silent. Instead, he observed a soft breeze getting caught in her green hair and playing with the long strands.

\- Then, what are you waiting for? - she told him - Didn't you say you were going to help me?

\- Oh, yes, sorry! - Ivan answered bashfully, kneeling on the small dock - I was distracted by your hair. It's beautiful.

This time, when he got up after a few seconds with a full refilled vase of fresh water, she was the one looking bewildered at him. The two or three centimeters that she was taller than him only made it more noticeable.

\- Do you usually make compliments to stranger women so easily?

\- N-no... this was actually my first time ever - he flustered a little - Sorry again, that must have sounded improper.

\- No, it isn't that. It's just that normally, by common courtesy, you ask for the name before starting complimenting. At least here in Xian that's the way it goes.

\- Oh Jupiter, you're right - Ivan flustered a bit more - Hum, may I... may I know your name, miss?

\- So you can compliment me properly? - and she finally laughed, a laugh that sounded like a sleigh bell to Ivan - Sure you may, I am Li Xue - she made a graceful bow - It means "beautiful snow".

\- What a pretty name! - opined the boy, taking on her rosy porcelain skin - Certainly fitting for the bearer.

Li Xue's eyes, a calming black like a starless night, lit up with joy.

\- Hi hi hi! Well, let me tell you, if what you said before was true... you got awesomely better from the first compliment to the second.

At this point, since Ivan's face couldn't be any more flustered, he resorted to hide behind his hands.

\- I'm... I'm totally making a fool of myself, right? - he lamented - I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

\- No, you are not, mister visitor - Li Xue replied, moving his hands away and looking into his eyes - Though is also common courtesy to introduce yourself after asking someone else's name.

\- Again, right! I so much apologize. I am Ivan, from Kalay, pupil of master Hammet.

\- Master Hammet?! - the green-haired beauty exclaimed, surprise evident in her face - His pupil... are you really him? For sacred Sol, why haven't you said so before? - and she bowed again, much lower this time - Mister Ivan, please forgive me! I deeply apologize for my behaviour towards you (although your friend totally needs to be taught a lesson), it wasn't my intention to disrespect you at all!

\- Wait wait wait, stop there for a second! - Ivan was dumbfounded - What is this all about? You haven't disrespected me in any way and have nothing to apologize for!

\- But I did! - she insisted - Father and mother are the representatives of _kinu_ dealers of whole Xian, and they always tell me and my younger brother to not be a nuisance to master Hammet's people, because they are very important to us and also very busy. And here I was, making you and your friends waste precious time when surely you have many imperative things to tend to!

\- Emm... it's actually true we have things to do, but that doesn't mean you were-

\- Ivan! - Isaac called for him, standing just in place so a little steam was hidden behind his back, probably effect of a fireball - Are you done yet? We have to keep going!

\- See? Exactly as I was saying - Li Xue smiled with a bit of pride - Now you go, mister Ivan! Go!

\- But what about the water? - he insisted, while she was already gently pushing his back - I promised to help you.

\- I must carry a lot of buckets every day, one more or one less won't make any difference. Don't worry about it!

If they didn't truly have things to do, the Jupiter adept would've insisted to stay just a little more, so he could fulfill his word; but both miss Li Xue and his friends were hurrying him, so no choice on the matter was given. Though... for the rest of the day, he wondered how it was possible to feel the silkiness of her hands even through the clothes.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


	4. Mia is simply too dense

**.**

 **MIA**

.

Mia was dense, truly speaking. That's not saying she was stupid, because that would be a big fat lie. Perhaps she wasn't as intelligent as Ivan, who had an excellent education thanks to master Hammet and lady Layana; or as sharp-minded as Isaac, who always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone; but certainly the imilan was wise on her own way.

Getting to the point again, she was dense because of her altruism. Mia did everything and anything for the sake of others, so doing something for herself was a concept she yet had to try and get accustomed to.

\- G-good morning, miss Mia! - babbled a brown-haired lad, cleaning tables with a wet cloth, as soon as she entered the inn - How are you?

\- Very well, Kirk, thank you - smiled the girl politely - Good morning to you too. How is Mrs. Agnes?

\- Oh, granny is doing fine... I-I mean she is _finally_ better, all because you are taking care of her.

\- It's my pleasure to be of help - Mia said - I came to check on her again. It got me worried when she didn't heal with the vial of Hermes Water. Never happened before! Is she up?

\- Yes, sure she is! Let me show you the way - offered the boy, hanging the cloth in his belt.

\- You don't have to bother, I remember where her room is - she declined kindly - Please, keep on your work.

When she had already disappeared upstairs, the inn-lady couldn't hold anymore the laugh in her throat.

\- Ha ha ha, oh my boy, that was so feeble! - she told her son - At this rate, she'll notice your interest when she gets as old as grandma. You have to be bolder!

\- Mum, please... - sighed the shy lad, resuming his cleaning - It's not that easy.

\- Of course not, but it isn't either as difficult as you're making it - replied his mother - Your granny is already running out of ideas to keep the lass coming. There's a limit to the aches and illnesses she can fake at her age and pass them as real.

\- She's... she's simply not interested in me, I'm sure - Kirk lamented - After all, she travelled together with all that guys that nowadays are starting to be called heroes. Miss Mia herself became an heroine. How could I ask her to marry me?

\- Maybe asking her out for a date first? - suggested his father, a small smile visible through his beard - That's how I got your mother.

\- Really, that's how you got me? - repeated the woman incredulously, arching an eyebrow - Are you sure of that, darling?

\- Yes I am, it's exactly how it went! - her husband insisted.

The inn-lady smirked humorously, but looked the other way and let it pass.

\- Then, my son, a date is the first step to make your feelings known and recognized.

\- But a date here in Imil... just where to I could invite her?

\- Thanks to the Golden Sun two years ago, the ice that has been frozen for centuries is finally melting - his mother tried to help - The water is recovering its normal flow, and we're not living in perpetual winter anymore! When spring comes, I'm sure there will be many beautiful meadows where to stroll around and have a picnic.

\- That seems nice. I only hope she could have a little time to enjoy a picnic.

\- Oh, you're going on a picnic, Kirk? - Mia's voice sounded up the stairs, getting closer as she descended.

\- M-miss Mia! - jumped the lad, flustered - It's only an idea, I was... I was asking for advice because I couldn't think about anything good by myself. But if you don't agree...

\- Me, agree? Why wouldn't I? - the healer asked confused, but figured out something almost instantly and smiled happily - Ah, I see! Is this for Mrs. Agnes? Are you thinking how to help her get better? Oh Kirk, you're such a sweet boy... I wish more young men were as thoughtful with their elders as you are.

\- What?... - he murmured, doubting if correct her or not.

\- I actually think it would be a great idea if Mrs. Agnes exercised a little walking around once the weather warms a bit. Some fresh air would surely help her with all these relapses she's having lately.

\- Yes, I guess you are right - Kirk smiled weakly, deciding to let the mistake go on - Is there any place you would specially like?... I-I mean, like to suggest?

\- Hum... - the polite girl thought for a moment - The hill where the lighthouse stands in would be a nice spot. There's always a cool and soft breeze, and now that all the icebergs are thawing, you can finally hear the waves moving the seawater. The sound is relaxing, like a kind of music, or at least it feels like that to me.

\- That seems lovely, miss Mia, thanks - said the inn-lady, taking something from the oven beside her - By the way, my son baked this for you. It's walnut bun, his specialty! He was worried about you, going all around in the cold, but this will help you to keep warm. Also, it's very tasty! He even made for the children too.

\- Please, you didn't have to bother, Kirk - Mia smiled sweetly, making him blush - But thank you very much for taking care of us.

\- It was no effort at all! - he exclaimed, scratching the back of his head - After all, you are the one taking care of all of us in the village. This is the least we could do in return, make sure you three are alright too.

He wrapped diligently the three hot buns in a clean and dry cloth, finishing the knot with a small cute tie, and handing it over to her.

\- See how kind my boy is? - added the father proudly, patting his shoulder - Wouldn't he make a great husband? I'd certainly be happy if I got a daughter-in-law as pretty and gentle as you, miss Mia!

\- Dad, please! - Kirk protested, embarrassed - You're going to make her uncomfortable.

\- Why would he? - intervened his mother, asking and prying - Marriage is a natural thing. Surely she also has a few standards for her future companion of heart. What's your type, miss Mia? Perhaps the brave and strong warrior, given your adventures?

The young healer let out a small laugh, not taking offense for the woman's meddling.

\- No, not at all - she answered, slightly timid - I've already met many friends like that, awesome warriors, who would come to my aid if I ever need them to, same as I would do for them. But the person I'd want to share my life with... I rather he was "peace" and not "fight".

Kirk's heart felt like flying. Did that mean he had a chance with the girl he dreamed of? Mia also wondered why suddenly the young man was looking at her mesmerized, his face eyes shining a little. Maybe he was sick too? Indeed he looked a bit red and warm at the face.

\- What's the matter, Kirk? - she asked worriedly, touching his forehead with the back of her hand - Are you feeling ill too?

\- Not at all, miss Mia! - he practically beamed on joy feeling her skin - I feel great, better than ever actually. Do not worry!

\- Of course I worry, you are my friend! - the blue-haired lass retorted - And you have to take care of your grandma, so do your best, please.

The boy instantly straightened with firm resolution, determined to not let her down.

\- O-of course I will! You can count on me, miss Mia.

\- Good! Then I'll take my leave. I still have a few more people to check over, now that Megan and Justin are managing the shrine by themselves. Goodbye!

A small wind blew at his face when she opened the door and left, but it had nothing to do with the stirring in his heart. That was a merit only owned by the girl that was still too far away for him to reach. But maybe, someday it wouldn't.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


	5. Felix doesn't feel worthy

.

 **FELIX**

.

Felix was at the limit of his strength, but obviously he wasn't going to admit it out loud. Complaining had never been his style, since you fixed nothing by doing so. Besides, looking at his companions, one could tell they weren't any less exhausted than him.

At this rate, he wondered if they could reach the top of Mars Lighthouse before nightfall. It was difficult to keep track of time unless you climbed one of the four towers, where a dim light could still be seen through the hail as long as the sun kept shining. But inside, there was no solar or sand clock to know the hour.

\- Should we take a little break before continuing? - Piers suggested - All of us are too tired.

The lemurian had spoken what nobody wanted to say, no matter how true it was. The whole group was almost crawling on their feet, but also wanted to finish their mission as soon as possible. Not everyone in Weyard had a few minutes to spare and allow them to rest.

Felix looked doubtful at Isaac, silently asking his opinion. The blond nodded slightly.

\- Ok, let's stop here for a while and check on our supplies.

Everyone sighed in content and sat down right there. Garet directly let himself fall on the floor, intending to take the shortest nap ever. Mia counted the remaining elixirs, vials and psy-crystals to apply them as needed. Even the djinn took the chance to recover and reassign.

Thankfully they had already defrosted the lighthouse. The air was still cold, but the floor had been getting hotter, and it was quite a good feeling to their aching bodies.

Felix didn't feel like resting though, no matter how sore he was. He sat down and closed his eyes, trying to relieve some stress from his muscles, but to no avail. No way he could relax right now, when they were so close to completing their task. Opening his eyes again, he saw his fellow ground adept likely in similar thoughts, judging by the unconscious tapping of the boy's foot.

The blue eyes were already scanning the room they had taken rest in. The stones, the pillars, the chests... analyzing every possible path to solve a riddle and avoid traps to claim the treasure. Felix used to do the same; sadly, very few times his efforts paid off, because he had no luck at all. There was always a hidden trap, or a (more or less) useless reward. Over time, he chose to leave the riddles to the other members of his group and concentrate on the battles.

\- Felix.

Isaac's call got his attention. It was only about fifteen minutes of the break, but apparently the other venusian already had enough inactivity. He pointed at something in the centre of the room, and when the older boy looked, he saw there was a chest on a frozen platform.

\- I'll go get it.

\- No, let me - Felix said, standing up - Cover my back instead.

The blond nodded and got up too, tracking Felix's steps in order to alert him instantly if any ambush was going to happen, but he jumped from pillar to pillar without trouble, being careful not to slip on the ice.

\- Here, I got it.

The two males readied their swords, just in case this was another mimic, but their suspicions were unfounded. It was simply a normal chest, so Felix took it under his arm and jumped the way back.

\- What is it? - asked Jenna, coming beside him.

As a Mars adept, she recovered faster in the lighthouse of her own element, even if the beacon was yet to be lit. Same as Garet, if he wasn't napping at the moment.

\- Let's see - her brother said, trying to pick the lock.

With a snap, the chest opened and revealed a sublime sword. It was big and shiny, like made of gold, and radiated an almost visible aura.

\- Well, this certainly isn't a standard weapon - Piers opined, trying to lift it from the chest... but to no avail.

After the first tug, the blue-haired man focused all his strength and tensed his muscles, though the sword didn't move a single centimetre.

\- Haa, haa... - he panted - Either it weights too much compared to my mace, haa, or it's glued with some kind of enchantment, haa.

Listening this, Ivan and Sheba rose to offer their help, but after examining the chest and sword, the two mages shook their heads.

\- Did you feel anything?

\- No, nothing at all. Not a single spell.

\- Maybe this weapon has special conditions in order to be used - Kraden suggested wisely - Indeed, it would not be the first time we have encountered such thing.

\- Kraden is right - Felix said, crouching to touch the blade - I guess we'll have to try a few tricks to see if...

He was cut off midsentence, for the hilt was easily lifted by his hand.

\- Whoa, Felix! - exclaimed Piers, smiling and patting his friend's shoulder - Have you been working out? Seems you've got way stronger than me now!

\- No, it's not that - the leader replied, pulling the sword completely out of the chest - It doesn't feel any heavier than my current Tisiphone Edge, but somehow... is resonating with my psynergy.

An idea popped in his mind, and immediately he passed the weapon to his second in command. Isaac didn't seem to have any problem holding it, same as his friend.

\- It's just like Felix has said. I feel it calling out to my ground psynergy, even chanting to my djinni.

\- Perhaps it can only be wielded by Venus adepts? - formulated Kraden, frowning while trying to decipher some symbols he saw in the hilt - HOLY IRIS!

His sudden scream made everyone flinch, even waking up Garet, who immediately grabbed his axe and looked around for any danger.

\- What was that about, Kraden?! - shrieked Sheba, a hand on her heart.

\- I wasn't even sure it ever existed for real - the sage spoke, excited, adjusting his spectacles - This is the ***Sol Blade*** , a sacred relic from the Lost Age imbued with the sun itself! No wonder only Venus warriors can wield it, since the sun is what nurtures the ground. It would have no effect to fire, and both wind and water are aligned to Luna.

Different levels of awe showed in the group's faces at the disclosed information. Isaac made a couple of strikes in the air before holding the sword back to their leader.

\- You should be the one using it, Felix.

\- No way - he rejected, taking a step back - Me using a blessed weapon, are you kidding? Here you are the great hero and I am the damn traitor, remember?

\- Now you must be the one kidding - the blond didn't like what he just heard - Stop saying all this nonsense.

\- Besides, that Tisiphone Edge of yours is not going to last long with the crack it got after fighting Agatio and Karst in their dragon forms - added Jenna - You should change it now that you have a good opportunity.

\- I could have changed it in Yallam when Sunshine forged the Dark Sword, but you didn't let me.

\- Of course not! - she yelled, offended - No brother of mine is going to risk his life fighting with a cursed item. Over my dead body, you hear me?!

\- But still... I don't think it would be right for me to use it - insisted Felix, doubtful - Isaac should be the one. After all, your current sword is very underleveled by now. Even Ivan and Mia have finally upgraded their staves, while you barely have touched your new Excalibur at all.

\- I know, but Gaia is a jealous lady - the younger venusian half-laughed - I haven't felt any good with the other blades we found through our adventure. I'll conserve this sword 'til my last breath, no matter how many sacred or cursed weapons we come upon.

All the other members of the group nodded in agreement (they couldn't use the Sol Blade anyway). The lemurian friendly slapped Felix's back, forcing him to take a step forward as a sign to claim the sword from Isaac's hand, who was still offering it to him.

\- You are the one who initiated this travel for the sake of Weyard. If anyone deserves to hold the power of the sun, we all know who is.

Felix wanted to correct his friend, that it wasn't him but the proxians who started it. He desired to make everyone understand that as ruthless as they seemed, they weren't the monsters the world mistook them for. But he knew that at the moment it was wishful thinking, specially with the last lighthouse about to collapse into nothingness. The truth would have to wait... so he accepted the sword.

As soon as he touched the hilt again, his psynergy resonated in synchrony once more. Felix almost felt like he could summon a falling star if wanted.

\- It's settled, then - he spoke solemnly, placing his previous Tisiphone Edge in the sheath at his back - Now let's keep moving. The break is off.

And so, the whole group resumed the climbing to the final beacon, now feeling quite more confident being under the sun's protection.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_

 _*Actually, you get the Sol Blade before fighting Agatio and Karst, and defrosting the lighthouse. The four towers come later._


	6. Jenna is kinda mesmerized

.

 **JENNA**

.

Jenna was never the "girly" type. She was pretty and she knew it, of course, but she never paid much attention to it. She wore blouses and skirts, but that was as far as it went. Her mother was unable to convince her to put on a dress unless it was a very special occassion, like the festivals on equinoxes and solstices. When auntie Dora tried to teach her and some other girls how to cook, Jenna was already satisfied frying an egg and not burning the toasts; and when she ripped her favourite blouse, Kay (Garet's older sister by three years) offered to show her how to fix it in case it happened again, but the younger girl rejected and simply made a knot with the ripped parts, leaving her waist and navel uncovered.

What use could Jenna have for beautiful gowns, when she preferred to explore and play swords with her brother and other boys, instead being prim and clean with the girls playing tea-party? They would go to waste. She didn't mind to sometimes put on a standard pink dress and act the princess role when both boys and girls joined to play castles and monsters (as long as her knight in shining armor was Felix or a certain cute blond kid), but at those moments it felt more like a disguise, a costume for the fun. It wasn't a _real_ dress to her.

So it was understandable when, being back in Madra, everyone got so much surprised seeing Jenna practically mesmerized by a gown exposed in a display window. And it was indeed a gorgeous one, that nobody doubted, but it was still a dress and Jenna wasn't a _dressy_ girl at all.

\- It's... fantastic - she whispered whith shiny eyes, barely touching with her fingertips the glass of the window shop - The most amazing and beautiful piece of clothes that I've ever seen!

Unlike her companions, Jenna recognized the design. It was an Iris Robe, with its own lore and all. Apparently, that was the tunic the supreme goddess of Weyard was wearing when she lighted the sun. Obviously it wasn't the original one, but the very few duplicates that were made through the millennia were obliged to use the exact same materials, fabrics, style, colours and everything else. Besides, also the seamstress must had exceptional skill in order to embroid the charms, so no wonder Iris Robes were considered treasures that even pirates would bother to steal.

Back in her childhood, the red-haired girl had seen the garb in one of Kay's sewing books, but at that moment it didn't look any interesting to her. Nice and pretty, but nothing else. Oh, how much ten years could change someone's opinion! Specially now that she had the real thing right in front of her eyes.

\- Jenna? - called Sheba with a small nudge to her ribs.

\- It looks like the perfect dress I'd like to be wed on - sighed the Mars adept daydreaming.

Too late Jenna realized what she had just said. She turned to her friend to retract or at least twist her words into something less embarrassing, but the little wind devil already had a smirk on her face.

\- Oh, so a dress for a wedding, is it? With whom, I wonder? Who would be the lucky groom?

Kraden suffocated a chuckle at the youngest's mischief, since he was quite sure who was the lad in Jenna's heart and mind.

\- Aren't you a bit too young for marriage? - Piers questioned - You aren't even ninety.

All at once, everyone looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

\- Don't you mean nine _teen_ , perhaps? - Felix corrected.

\- Uh... yeah, sure.

\- I-I didn't mean I want to marry right now! - cleared the martian girl, blushing - It is merely a thought for the future. For the _far_ future!

\- I think an Iris Robe would be a nice gown for a wedding, Jenna - Kraden said, trying to help the girl out of her embarrassment - Very colourful clothing, as is Vale's style. You would look gorgeous, and surely the fortunate man beside you that day will opine the same.

Felix looked at his sister. It had been long since they were together before they reunited again. Did she still have a crush on Isaac? Either way, he wanted to buy the tunic for her. More than three years had passed since the last time he had a chance to pamper his little sister, and would've liked to do it again.

\- If you like it so much, Jenna, want me to buy it for you?

\- Ha! - she exclaimed hilariously - Oh brother, thanks for the crazy will, but can you imagine how insanely expensive an Iris Robe is? I believe only the four or five richest people in all Weyard could afford it.

The venusian remained silent, dejected. If it was that way, there was nothing he could do about it.

\- Let's keep going, guys - sighed Jenna, looking away from the gown - We have an ocean to cross and a pirate to pay a visit.

Nobody mentioned the gorgeous dress ever again. Though deep in her mind, Jenna was thinking that after lighting the beacons and returning to Vale, she probably should apologize to Kay and borrow some of her books.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


	7. Sheba wants to learn

.

 **SHEBA**

.

Sheba didn't know much about the world, and was always the first admitting it. History, geography, sociology... were empty words to her. People in Lalivero were afraid of the idea she could get curious about other places and eventually leave them, so only taught her about their own. The little divinity was never pleased with this, though, so when she understood what a great chance of freedom she had with the adventurers that had kidnapped her (second time in a row), Sheba didn't really give much resistance. Besides, they said that if she behaved, they will take her home, which was still better than being locked in a castle.

\- What are you going to do in Lalivero? - she asked.

\- Nothing your business - said the scary blonde lady.

\- Actually it _is_ my business, because I am considered the Holy Child of Lalivero. You should show more respect, or-

\- This is my respect! - in a swift move, the woman had her scythe at Sheba's throat - Want me to explain you how it works? Maybe you would ascend to Heaven for real, small goddess.

\- Menardi - her blue partner called - We don't have enough time to cover all our steps, and a corpse would be too much of a clue. Leave the girl in peace.

With a quiet grunt of dissatisfaction, the warrioress retired her weapon.

\- Please, excuse their rude manners, young lady - said another boy, with long blue hair and calm demeanor - We don't intend to cause any harm, as long as it can be avoided. For this, please try to be cooperative, understood?

The wind adept only nodded, because she wasn't sure her voice wouldn't squeak if she spoke. She was afraid, but didn't want to admit it. All her life people treated her with care and devotion, so being threatened now was... very scary.

A little pat on her head moved her attention to the other half of the group: a boy with a stoic face, a girl with a red ponytail, and an old man with a white beard. It was the elder who had patted her head with a a sympathetic smile.

\- Don't worry - said the boy - They won't hurt you unless you provoke them. Stay out of trouble and soon you will be back with your family, I promise you.

And Sheba believed him, simply because she didn't have a reason not to. In normal circumstances, she could have dared to stand against them; just a whisper to the wind, always obeying her will, and they would laid defeated on the floor... or so she thought until they showed powers and abilities like hers. Well, not exactly, but it looked quite much the same style of energy. "Different elements", had explained the elder, and he certainly seemed to know what he talked about, even if he admitted being unable to use those powers himself.

So the blonde little angel shut her mouth and swallowed her fears. She wanted to know more, and most likely she wouldn't ever have another opportunity like the current.

Then everything went from bad to worse. There were people beaten to the dust, but still alive; in Lalivero there was nobody to be seen, all hidden in their houses (and Sheba thanked the skies that protected her for that). And there was sand, and tiredness, and riddles and blood shed, and one hell of a trip up the lighthouse. There, finally almost reaching the clouds, Sheba learned what _desperation_ meant. Desperation because she wouldn't be freed; desperation because they provoked a huge quake and her town was too close to be safe; and desperation because she was clinging for dear life in a collapsing tower. Later, the blur in her mind barely allowed the wind adept to remember that the boy, Felix, refused to let her fall to her likely death and jumped right after. How both of them managed to survive was a mystery.

Next thing Sheba learned, was the meaning of hope when she woke up alive and surprisingly unharmed on a beach. Twice. She also learned that a tsunami ride was totally not the best method for travel.

From there on, Sheba discovered new things and meanings on regular basis, almost every day. The most surprising and also the most satisfying was her own personality. She wasn't anymore the shy and quiet chick, no more the proud and proper divinity. With her new friends, her _first_ real friends, the wind adept became lively and cheeky, no more afraid nor hindered to express herself the way she felt it. Sheba had found her voice and wasn't afraid of use it, which was more than clear by the time they faced Shaman Village's trials.

However, with knowledge also came disappointment. No matter if she was the one able to clear the sandwall, because she was expected to be _male_. Did she fulfill a role that wasn't supposed to be hers? Had she unknownlingly stolen it from another person? After climbing Jupiter lighthouse and merging teams, she met Ivan, and it was kinda an epiphany to understand he was the one prophesied in Contigo's legends. Once again, the so-called Child of the Gods was left with empty hands and a not so small heartbreak about her origins research.

\- I'm sorry, Sheba... - Ivan apologized to the crestfallen girl - I was so excited to find Contigo that I didn't consider your feelings.

\- Sheba, you may not know this, but you and I are very similar - Kraden spoke softly, patting her head - I was born in a poor village. My memories are hazy, but I still remember it. I was only four when Lord Babi took me under his wing. I was separated from my parents so early in life... I've never known the comforts of a true home.

\- Faran has always been like a father to me... - Sheba muttered, smiling a little - I must have been very lucky. Thank you, Kraden... I feel better now.

That day, Sheba finally understood the meaning of gratitude, and for the first time in her life, also the meaning of nostalgia. Before she was captured, the Holy Child used to feel bored and with so much pressure upon her frail shoulders, but now... now she was also able to appreciate the tenderness and fun that always filled her home. Just how far was she from home, being in this strange land? Weyard suddenly became a wide empty hole in her mind.

For that, at night she decided to consult the most trustworthy source of knowledge aboard.

\- Kraden, where were you born? - she asked nonchalantly, taking a seat in his cabin - You got me curious today.

\- In a very small shepherd's village called Harapa - answered the sage, looking up from his book - I used to play in the ruins, but nowadays the village is already deserted. Nobody lives there anymore.

\- Ah... - Sheba nodded innocently - Where is Harapa exactly?

Kraden smiled, not at all surprised that she didn't know where it was.

\- Harapa is a settlement near a river mouth, in the Ei-Jei region.

\- I see - she nodded again, trying not to look nervous - And... where is this Ei-Jei region? You know, I was never good at geography, ha ha...

The wise man frowned a little, bewildered, but shrugged it off. At least she was honest, admitting she wasn't that great of a student, apparently.

\- Ei-Jei is a southern part of the Angaran continent, located on the east coast.

\- Oh, right! - chirped Sheba, pretending to pass it off as a memory distraction - And may you tell me... - she stopped for a moment, and her voice lowered so much that the sage barely heard her final question - where Angara is? Please?

Now this was too much, not knowing where a _continent_ was. For an instant, the old man thought the jupiterian wanted to pull a joke on him, but after seeing her so earnest face and the sheer look of anxiety in her green eyes, he finally understood what the issue actually was. And he couldn't help smiling with a bit of pity for the almost illiterate girl.

\- Angara is one of the big pieces of land that comforms Weyard - he started to talk in a teacherly way, standing up and taking a large scroll out of his travel bag, which he extended over the table to reveal a map - This part here, as far to Imil, where our new companion Mia comes from. It ends here, at the Tolbian bridge, and on the opposite side starts Gondowan; Lalivero is located on its eastern side. And right here, in the western ocean, is where we are right now.

Sheba gasped audibly, being her first time seeing a representation of the whole world. She couldn't believe the distance that was between the last two places Kraden had pointed, her hometown and their current position! Her eyes wandered around the map, taking in the mountains, revering in the seas, marveling on the forests, and thrilling about the cities and towns. Just how much was there for her to learn?

\- Kraden... - she spoke almost shyly - Would you mind... I mean, when you're not busy and such... could you teach me? Even if just a little? Please?

The sage's answer was to pat her head again. After all, to have the will of learning was the most important thing for a student.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D_


End file.
